Related Return
by xxx-Vitani-xxx
Summary: OLD STORY from 2007 Skulker finds in Vlad's empty house a female clone. Marina steals with Spectra, Skulker, Ember, Kitty, Shadow and Johnny 13 the Spector Speeder to save Vlad from the space. Ignore spelling/grammar mistakes please.
1. Chapter 1

Related Return chapter 1

Skulker was looking in Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. His master in the past.

"Meow!" a voice said. Skulker jumped in the air, and target the location. "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?!"

A white fat cat walked in the light of the moon. "Meow.."

Skulker raised a eyebrow. "Ah, a little fatass." He took her in his big, mechanic arms. He took a look at her necklace. "Maddie." Maddie purred, and jumped into the ground. "Meow." She ran to a table. "What are you doing?" Skulker asked. He slapped his forehead. "I'm asking questions to a cat… How lame is that?" Maddie looked angry. "Grrr…" she scratched at the wooden table. Skulker followed her, and saw a yellow post it paper lying at the table. He took it and reads it. "Hello reader. When you read this, I'm saving the world from the asteroid, so if there's something important, I'll hope I'll be home soon. –Vlad"

Skulker frapped it up. "Damn it. That was 2 months ago!" Maddie yawned. Then she walked to the corridor. Skulker followed her, without he was knowing why he did it. Maddie started to run, but Skulker didn't have to move his pass, because that fat kitty couldn't run fast.

Maddie stopped by a door. "Mreow" Skulker reads the sign at the door. "Secret Lab." Maddie ran away. Skulker broke the door. He walked in the lab. "Nice lab does Plasmius have. Maddie jumped into the lab. She jumped in the laser table. There she lied down and start to sleep. "Silly fat cat." Skulker said.

Then he saw a great machine. It looks like a closet, with a figure in it. At the machine, there was a window off glass. Skulker broke it. The figure fell down at the ground. It was a girl. She lied with her belly and face into the glass shards.

Skulker had a blank look at his face. "What the…" He walked to her, lifted her up and took a look at her.

She had snow white hair, in a ponytail. She wearied a black drag and waistcoat, with a dark red top under it. Her eyes were closed. "Mreow." Maddie was awaked and walked to Skulker with the girl in his arms. Skulker grinned. "Ember will never forgive me if the saw this,"

Skulker put her next to the machine. "Hey hon, are ya all right?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw. Was Skulker giant mechanical body. "Aaaahh!" She screamed. Skulker screamed to. "Aaaahh! Is this the way how you woke up every morning?"

The girl put a hand to her head. "Listen to this, metalboy."

"I'm Skulker! Greatest hunter of the…"

"Do I asked you to tell me?! Look, I bet you would freak out if you saw your giant face to, as the first thing you ever saw."

"Whatever. Who the heck are you?"

The girl stood up. "Yech, dust." She looked twice to Skulker. "Well, _Skulker_, I'm Marina." She looked at her body. "Oh, my… I'm 2 months old and I've got the body of Penelope Spectra!"

Skulker looked confused. "You're 2 months old?"

"Yeah, and… this must be my home…" She looked around. "Oh my god! Look at that fatass!" she shout. Maddie looked at her with a annoyed view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

Back at Casper High. Sam was by her locker, changing her books. Danny was walking to her. "Hey dream boy." Sam kissed Danny, but he pulled her back. "What was that in the cafeteria?" Sam was for a second confused, but she repaired herself quickly. "Please Danny. He's changed. He don't got those freaky sunglasses anymore!" Sam giggled. Danny was irritated. "So? I still don't trust that Gregor."

"It's Elliot, Danny. And please don't be jealous, we are dating together, remember?" Sam smiled. Danny smiled back and kissed Sam. "Sorry. I'm a little bit over-protected, heh?" Sam giggled en rolled her eyes. "Noooo, of course not! Will you bring me to my class?" You could read the happiness of Danny's face. "Of course, girlfriend." He kissed her and they walk off.

In The mansion of Vlad, Skulker presses at a button. The painting of Vlad splitte in two parts, and the portal opened. "Wow.." Marina gasped. But can I just jump in it?" Skulker nodded. "Of course. You humans can breathe there too." Marina hesitated. "And Maddie?" Skulker was holding a cat-cage in his arms. Maddie saw it, but before she could jump away she was locked in it. Skulker coughs. "Well, shall we go?" Marina nodded, and she took the cage. She took Skulker's and with the other. "What the.."

"Let's do this, Skulker." Skulker saw a shine of fear in her eyes.

"Okay, there we go!" Skulker activate his jetpacks and they flied into the portal.

At Fenton Works, Jazz was home alone and she was reading a book in the lab, when she lend to the handle of the portal, which opened..

Jazz freaked, but she calms down in a second..

When she took a look at it, the box ghost flies into the lab.

"I'm the box ghost!! BEWARE!!!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. She smashed him with the Fenton Anti-Creep stick into the ghost zone, and she closes the portal.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, Skulker flied with Marina and Maddie. "Wow… So this is where ghosts like you live?" Skulker grinned. "Yes. Wanna see my home?" Marina grimaced. "No maybe another time. I don't feel like see you cave of empty pizza boxes and cola cans." She giggled.

Skulker frowned. "I don't even like pizza!" He stopped at a look-a-like of a island. His Island. His home. "Look, if you don't stop offending me, I kick you back to that mansion with that fatass!" he shouted. Marina pouted, with tears in her eyes. (Just acting) "Would you really do that… To a girl?

Skulker looked a few seconds confused by Marina's face. Then, she shoot him down with a ecto-blast. "That's a warning. I'm not only his clone, but I've got the same strength and powers." Marina seeped her fist at her black waistcoat.

"Do you agree if I set Maddie here? Maybe she have to go."

Marina unlocked the cage. Maddie ran into the bushes, and did a poo.

"Skulker? Hello?" Marina took a look at him. He looked like he was unconscious. "Skulker? Hey metal head!" She seeped her hand over his face. His eyes were close. Marina don't panic. "I'll go check where Maddie is, and sleep tight." She turned around, and walked into the bush.

In Casper High, the day was to the end. When the last bell rings, there was a stampede of students who ran to the exit. Sam always grinned at moments like this. She doesn't have the reason to run outside like an idiot. She put her locker closed and look left and right, if there was a sign of her friends. No Danny, Tucker, nor even Valerie of Elliot. Then she walked alone to the exit, where she saw Dash and Kwan, bulling Tucker. She ran to them, and opened her mouth to say that they must stop… But it was too late.

In the ghost zone, Marina was kinda lost in the bush. "Why, heck, does I made Skulker angry?" she asked herself kinda loudly. She pushed away two bushes, and than she saw Maddie, totally scared and frozen of fear. "Maddie? Kitten, what's with…" Marina couldn't finish her sense. "BOO!!" Skulker jumped out of a tree with a scary look at his face. Marina was for one second scared, but she turned quickly angry. "Skulker You dammit… You… ROBOT!!" She yelled.

Skulker slapped his hands to his ears. "Oh my god, must you say that so loudly?"

Meanwhile, Marina's yell took the attention of a female ghost.

It was Ember McLane. "Looks like my cute lil' hunter is in trouble." She said with a little grin at her face. She took her guitar and flied to the place where she heard the yell.

"Stop it!" Elliot said. Sam looked confused, but she was happy that Elliot raised for Tucker. "How would you like to being imitated by some hulks?" Dash frowned. "How dare you to call me a hulk?!" He balled his hand into a fist, ready to give that new wimp a beating. Elliot avoid the swing of Dash.

"Hey!" Dash looked angry. Sam couldn't help it, it was so funny to see:

Elliot don't have any effort to avoid Dash's fists.

And Dash saw that. "Get that chick, Kwan." He said. Kwan nodded and walked to Sam, who wasn't know what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

"What is going on here?" Ember asked. Skulker grinned. "Well, our little miss here don't like the fact I scared her." Marina thumped Skulker in his chest. "How you mean little?" She frowned again. The second after she calmed down. She looked at Ember. "Nice make-up." Ember smiled. "But who the heck are you?" Marina asked, putting her hand at her hips. "I'm Ember,"

"-rock chick of the ghost zone, and my girlfriend." Skulker smiled proudly and lay his arm at Embers shoulders. Ember winked to Skulker. "And who are you?"

Marina opened her month to say something to impress, but Skulker was faster.

"This miss is the clone of Plasmius, remember? That dude with the pointy hair."

Ember looked a bit confused. "Pointy hear?"

"Yeah."

"But you've got white hair." Marina blushed. "Well, I guess I've got a ghost side.. But I didn't… how should I say that…"

"Going ghost?"

"Yeah!" Marina shivered. "That's sounds… familiar."

Skulker caught. "Well, we're here to get her father out of space, and I suggest maybe you like to go with us." He said. Ember nodded. "I don't have any concerts here, or plans to take control of the human world. So yeah, I agree."

She did a high-five with Marina. "So, I've got Maddie in her cage. Can we go?"

Skulker hummed. "Well, this crew is kinda small…" Ember's and Marina's eyes twinkled of joy. "Can I call Kitty and Spectra? I bet they love to go to space.."

Ember took her mobile phone, and pressed a number. "She'll be back in a half hour," Skulker said with a sigh. Marina blinked. "Well, I bet she'll need that half hour to tell the ins and outs about our mission." She smiled. Ember put her mobile down. "They be here in a few seconds." And Ember didn't lie. Spectra was there in 2 seconds and Kitty brought Johnny and Shadow with her.

Kitty giggled. "He wouldn't allow me to go alone, so I brought them here."

Ember smiled. "Well, Skulker, do you want to invite someone?" Skulker grinned.

Back at Casper high, a few minutes earlier.

"Hey, let me go!" Sam said to Kwan, who took rude her arm and pushed her to Elliot and Tucker. 'Hi Sam." Said Tucker nervously. Sam blinked to him. "I know to get out of here," she said.

"Dash, do you know I will tell Danny?" Dash was scared. "Guys, go!" They ran off. Sam smiled and did a high-five with Tucker. Elliot nodded. "Are they afraid of Danny?" Sam sighed. "Elliot.. Have you been living under a rock after our accident?"

"No."

"Well, you must know that Danny is a ghost." Tucker said.

"And he's my boyfriend." Sam said proud. Elliot nodded. "Okay." She took a look at his watch. "I'm going home now. See ya!" He walked away. "He can't be jealous," said Tucker. Sam winked at him. "I don't care. But he's right. I'm going home to."

At the ghost zone, the crew thought of plans. "I get it!" Ember said. "Remember that rocket of those Fentons? We could go with that!" Everyone nodded.

"But first we gotta steal it." Skulker said with an evil smile. Everyone had the same smile as Skulker. "Well," Kitty said. "Where we waiting for?"

"Hon, we must steal that rocket." Spectra said. "Well, someone must go invisible, go trough that portal, knock that Fentons knock-out, and open the portal." Marina said. Spectra looked at Marina. "So you're Vlad's clone?"

"Yep."

"I know he'll be proud of you." Spectra said with a smile.

Marina blushed. "Thanks. Nice hair anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five

Sam was home, and logged in at MSN. Tucker and Danny's icon appeared, what means they were online. Sam clicked on them to start a conversation.

SamGothRuLeS says: Hey danny, hi tuck

Danny ghost says: hello Sam

Tucker I 3 PDA says: Hello both

SamGothRuLeS says: How r ya?

Danny Ghost says: I'm fine

Tucker I 3 PDA says: so do I

Danny Ghost says: What was that with Dash?

Tucker I 3 PDA says: Well, I walked, and he punched my hat. So I went mad and I said he was a dumb head.

SamGothRuLeS says: And then I went to them.

Danny Ghost says: Whatever. But how about Elliot?

SamGothRuLeS says: You aren't jealous, are you?

Danny Ghost says: WTF:o

Tucker I 3 PDA says: Oh, I'm out for dinner. See ya guys!!

Danny Ghost says: Oh fine, I'm out to hunt. Bye Sam:kiss:

Sam smiled and rolled back with her chair. She know that Danny never would trust Elliot. And if Elliot would trust Danny… She closed her laptop, and jumped at her bed. She wouldn't break her head about this.

In the ghost zone, the ghosts drew lots about who must knock out the Fentons etc.

It was Kitty. She pouted. "Why me?"

"Because you're so.. so.. AWESOME!!!" Skulker said, in laugh burst out.

Johnny send Shadow to put his pants down. Ember, Kitty, Marina and Spectra giggled like school girls. The others turned their head to another side. Skulker was so ashamed!

Reader: Yeah, but when they gonna steal the Specter Detector?

Me: Soon, trust me.

Reader: I cant trust you

Me: Don't whine, you dummy. And so as I write it, so shall it be!!! Mwhahaha!!

Reader: OMG, she's nuts!!! hides

Well, the bunch of ghosts went to the Fenton Portal. Kitty went invisible, and went trough the portal. She called Ember. "No one's here. Should I closed the lab?" Ember looked at the ghosts. "Shall we do?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah."

A minute and a bunch of seconds later, the ghosts were in the Fenton Lab.

"There the rocket is," Said Skulker. The ghosts jumped into it, and released it to the backyard. "Hey!! Wait for me!!!" Kitty yelled, and jumped into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6-part two

"Hold on!" Skulker shout. He pressed at buttons, and put his hands to the wheel.

"Do you know how to control this stupid rocket?" Ember shout in the sound of the rockets. "No, but I know I'll handle it!" Skulker said. Ember stood up and put down in the chair next to Skulker. "I know a little bit about planes, too." She tried to get the control. "What the hell are you doing!!" Johnny yelled. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Skulker and Ember yelled. "Oh god, even on my motor I'll get sooner in space…" Johnny sighed. Kitty heard that and she wasn't happy. "I know it!!" She puts her hands to her hips. "That dammin' motor bike is more important for you then me!" she shout. "Kitty, kitten, relax!" Johnny said. Kitty held her hand on, ready to give him a Bitch-clap. "What the hell are you people doing there??! Skulker yelled, and he went to them. "OH MY GOD SKULKER!!!!" Spectra shout. Quick Ember jumped to the wheel, and rescued them all from crashing. "Bloody hell!!" Marina said. She looked at Shadow, who was annoyed, but scared to. Marina sighed. With the 6 ghosts, she was going to free her father. But now, Skulker was trying to strangle Johnny, Kitty was hammering and scolding at Skulker, Shadow was reading a magazine about 50's motors, Spectra looked a bit scared, whereas she was doing her make-up.

Ember was driving the rocket, and it looks like she knew what she was doing. Marina smiled. These people were kinda weird, but they were kind enough to give up their own time to save Vlad. "Here we go!" Ember yelled. She put her feet at the accelerator, and the rocket shoot with a WOOSH! into the space…

At Fenton Works, Danny turned human and jumped into Jazz' bedroom. "If Spectra's back.." Danny said slowly. "Danny, I said it SOUND like Spectra."

Jazz said annoyed. Meanwhile, in the living room the phone ringed. "I got it!" they heard their mother yelling. Jazz giggled. "I'm gonna check my mailbox, bro." She went to her desk. "Okay, I go downstairs for a snack." Danny said, and he added action he the word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-part two

"Hold on!" Skulker shout. He pressed at buttons, and put his hands to the wheel.

"Do you know how to control this stupid rocket?" Ember shout in the sound of the rockets. "No, but I know I'll handle it!" Skulker said. Ember stood up and put down in the chair next to Skulker. "I know a little bit about planes, too." She tried to get the control. "What the hell are you doing!!" Johnny yelled. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Skulker and Ember yelled. "Oh god, even on my motor I'll get sooner in space…" Johnny sighed. Kitty heard that and she wasn't happy. "I know it!!" She puts her hands to her hips. "That dammin' motor bike is more important for you then me!" she shout. "Kitty, kitten, relax!" Johnny said. Kitty held her hand on, ready to give him a Bitch-clap. "What the hell are you people doing there??! Skulker yelled, and he went to them. "OH MY GOD SKULKER!!!!" Spectra shout. Quick Ember jumped to the wheel, and rescued them all from crashing. "Bloody hell!!" Marina said. She looked at Shadow, who was annoyed, but scared to. Marina sighed. With the 6 ghosts, she was going to free her father. But now, Skulker was trying to strangle Johnny, Kitty was hammering and scolding at Skulker, Shadow was reading a magazine about 50's motors, Spectra looked a bit scared, whereas she was doing her make-up.

Ember was driving the rocket, and it looks like she knew what she was doing. Marina smiled. These people were kinda weird, but they were kind enough to give up their own time to save Vlad. "Here we go!" Ember yelled. She put her feet at the accelerator, and the rocket shoot with a WOOSH! into the space…

At Fenton Works, Danny turned human and jumped into Jazz' bedroom. "If Spectra's back.." Danny said slowly. "Danny, I said it SOUND like Spectra."

Jazz said annoyed. Meanwhile, in the living room the phone ringed. "I got it!" they heard their mother yelling. Jazz giggled. "I'm gonna check my mailbox, bro." She went to her desk. "Okay, I go downstairs for a snack." Danny said, and he added action he the word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at Casper High, in drawing lessons, Danny and Sam were teamed up, to made a painting. Danny smiled. Or it was just destiny´, or he was just a lucky guy. But he didn't know, how this teamwork would end..

Sam left her seat, and went to Danny's. "So, what shall we do?" Danny asked. "How about some Goth art?" Sam said, and she hold her hands like a vampire, ready to attack. She squeezed her eyes almost. Danny grinned. "We cannot do all the time Goth stuff, Sam." Sam pouted, and lay behind at her chair. "Do you know something?" Danny grinned, and thought about yesterday, when Jazz told him in details about his Dad's tears about the stolen Specter Speeder. "Well, I've got an Idea." He said. Sam smiled.

Meanwhile, in the Specter Speeder, the ghosts went into the atmosphere.

They flied with a giant speed to it. "Are we gonna hold it?" Kitty screamed, squeezing Johnny. "Kitty, if you.. Gghh… don't let me… Gck… Go.. I wont hold it.. hhck.." Johnny gargled. Kitty realized it, and stopped killing (ahem) squeezing Johnny. "Good lord!" Johnny gasped. "air.." Kitty blushed. At that moment, all the ghosts were pressed to their seats. "We're…" Ember said, with the sweat on her forehead. "Trough the atmosphere!" she yelled, and she put her arms up in the sky. "Whooohoo!!" Everyone sighed in relief, they made it. They made it to the space. Marina walked to Ember and hugged her. "Great job, Ember." She sighed. "Now we're must look out of Vlad." Ember looked at Marina. "Okay, but I don't really remember how Vlad looks like…" she said ashamed. She turned her head to the others. "Does one of you guys?"

Nobody nodded. "Mreow." A voice said. It was Maddie, she crawled into the rocket. "Oh, cutie-pie!" Marina said, provided and with tears in her eyes. "You lil' fatass crawled into this rocket to see your boss again?" she said, while she took Maddie and started caress. Maddie liked it. "Prrrrr-rrrrrr." She purred. Spectra, Kitty, Ember and Johnny went to "aww." Skulker didn't. "Come on, creatures, we've a mission to complete."

"No, we're not goin' make a drawing about a breakfast." Sam said annoyed. She felt she would be angry. "Fine!" Danny said. It was lunch time, and they were in the cafeteria. "Fine, but it isn't my fault if we're getting a F." Danny said, and he start eating his burger. Sam looked angry at the other way. She didn't had a fight like this with Danny… Since… Phantom Planet. Tucker went to them. "Hi people, you remember this girl?" (It was the Asia chick from '13') Sam and Danny looked at her. "Hi, I'm Terry." She said. "How much do you pay her, Foley?" Dash yelled from the other corner of the cafeteria. His table burst out in laugh. "Hey Terry, are you being paid for hanging out with I-don't-remember-his-name?" Paulina asked. Tucker blushed, and sat quickly down next to Danny.

Terry blushed to. "Tucker, I…" she started. Tucker pouted sadly, and looked at her. "Must go to the bathroom, well, bye!" Terry said and walked –almost ran to the ladies toilets. Tucker cover his face with his hands. "I hate it! Hate hate hate!!" He said. Danny and Sam both pat his shoulders. "C'mon on, Tuck, I know someday someone will love you." Sam said, in a try to comfort him.

Tucker stood up. "I don't feel hungry today." He walked slowly to the locker corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Maddie, you little.. Never make me upset that again, 'kay?" Marina said.

"Maw." Maddie said. "I note that as a yes!" Kitty said. She cared Maddie too.

Skulker stood up from his seat. "I think I'm gonna take a look outside." Ember slung her arms about his shoulders, and kisses his right cheek. "Be careful, hon."

She said. Skulker grapped her body, and lied back for a romantically kiss.

"Aww," Spectra, Kitty and Marina went. Johnny and Shadow made puke noises.

Kitty poked Johnny. "Please hon, don't be so rude; I know what you're thinking off." She said with a flirty grin. Johnny rolled with his eyes, and kissed Kitty. Marina saw it with an 'aww'. It was so nice to see them kissing; the sign of love.

She hoped she could do this ones. Meanwhile, Skulker was in the space.

"Ember, look!" He hold a meteorite. "For you!" Ember giggled.

Spectra and Marina stood up, and took a look into the big giant dark space.

They all had an amazing view. The sun was bright, and the other planets were bright, because of the sun. Spectra turned her head. "Hew love birds, maybe you can help us?" Kitty blushed, and walked to the others to look out of Vlad Plasmius. "Is that him, over there!" Spectra yelled. Everyone looked to the place Spectra said. "No, that's a rock." Everyone sighed. "Look out!" Skulker shout. He flied to the rocket, because a meteorite passed the rocket with an incredible speed. "LOOK!" Marina yelled.

"What?" Tucker said. He felt someone laid a hand at his shoulder. "Tucker, are you all right?" Valerie asked, a little bit worried. Tucker shook his head. "No, Dash and his gang made me feel miserable." Valerie really felt sorry for Tucker. "Maybe I can cheer you up; My dad bought for the Axion labs a computer, but he didn't know how it works. Maybe you can help us?" At Tuckers face raised a smile. "Of course! When?" he asked. "Tonight? I think its great fun, er, I mean, my dad would like it very much," she said with a little blush. Tucker took his PDA. "Well, I'm free tonight. See ya where…?" "By Axion labs at 20.00 PM?" Valerie asked. "I've got keys." She said with a blink. Tucker blushed a bit.

Valerie blushed too.

"Where?" Ember asked. "Over there!!!" Marina yelled. She pointed to something white and red. "Oh my god…" Spectra said. It looked… empty..

Marina lied to the glass, and looked at it. She thought it was him.

"Skulker!" Ember yelled. "Over there!" she pointed. Skulker flied to the rock.

"It's him!" He said. Spectra and Marina hugged each other. They made it! Kitty and Ember hugged each other too. But Vlad lied almost dead at the rock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skulker took the body of Vlad, and flied to the Specter Speeder.

"Thank god he is still in his ghost form," Ember said. Skulker laid Vlad down at the seats. "Wait." Kitty said. The took off her red nail jacket. Johnny whistle gentle. The ghosts female ghosts ignored it. "Let we use this as a pillow."

She shoved her jacket under Vlad's head. "LOOK!!" Marina yelled. "His chest!" Vlad's chest went up and down; that was the fact he still briefed.

Marina rubbed at her eye. The girls saw it and hugged Marina. They smiled.

Tucker stood for Axion labs. It was 19.59. Tucker took his PDA and play a little game, when the front door opened. "Hi Tucker!" Valerie said. "C'mon in, then I'll show you the newest acquisition." She let Tucker in, and closed the door.

Tucker looked almost drooling at the technology at the lab. "Well, here it is." Valerie said, after a little trip. Tucker looked at the apple computer, like he saw those things every day. "So, what's the big deal?" he asked. "Well, my dad can't bring him to life."

"Do you think we can?" Marina asked. Everyone nodded. "He's briefing, so the only thing we have to do is wake him up." Skulker said. "I don't think we need a bucket with water," Ember said sarcastically. Marina thumped Ember with her elbow. Then, Vlad's eyes blinked. "Oh my god!" The girls said.

Marina brushed with her fingers over his face. "Dad.." She whispered. "Wha?" Vlad mumbled. "My god, you're awake!" Marina said with tears in her eyes, and she hugged him. Kitty hugged Johnny, Ember hugged Skulker, and Spectra smiled at Shadow. Shadow was still reading his magazine.

Reader: WTF!!

Me: Shall we go on?

Reader: please.

At Axion labs….

Reader: STOP!!!!

Me: What the heck is wrong? I'm writing now, so shut the hell up.

Reader: Grrr..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In Axion labs was Tucker almost ready. He pressed at Enter. "And that's it." He said with a little smile of triumph. Valerie sat at the white desk, next to the plat screen of the Apple computer. "That was quick." She said. Tucker took his PDA. "Well," he said. "I'm a techno geek, heh?" he followed, and brushed a little. "No your not." Valerie said. "You're a handy man with electronics and stuff." "Thanks," Tucker said, quite awkward. Valerie looked at her shoes. Maybe she was rude to him in the past, but she start liked him. "Well, do you want a drink or something?" she asked awkward. "Do you have a cafeteria here?"

"Do we have a wet towel or something?" Spectra asked. "No." Kitty said. Skulker sighed and laid his arm at the desk of the control wheel. He didn't realized he put his arm at a button. Ping! A XXXL-bottle holder appeared, with a bottle of water in it. Ember patted at Skulker's metal shoulder. "good job, hon. Now your lazy-ness fits." Skulker didn't laugh. "Does someone have a handkerchief?" Marina asked. Johnny ripped a piece from his shirt. "Johnny!" Kitty said, a but blushing. "What?" he said. "This is the only handkerchief we have now." Marina took it, made it a little bit wet, and pressed it softly at Vlad's head. She smiled weak. "We've made it to this point, but now? He's unconscious.." She sat at a little piece of the seat, and lied her hand down by Vlad's, what she didn't know. At that moment, he took her hand. "Oh my god!" Marina said quite scared. "Who.. Who are you?" Vlad said, quite weak. Spectra and Skulker bowed interesting about the seats. "She's Marina, your clone." Skulker said. Vlad sighed, and turned into human. Everyone gasped, accept Marina. "Oh my, you ARE his clone!!" Ember said, quite shocked. Marina looked down, at her feets. "I guess that's a compliment." She said awkward.

"I.. I remember I cloned myself…" Vlad said suddenly. "But I didn't remember it turned out so.. so.."

Marina cared softly over his hear. "Hush, daddy. You don't need to talk. Just equip." Vlad smiled weak. Marina smiled en closed her eyes.

"Go home?" Skulker asked. Everyone nodded. "We must first to the hospital," Ember mentioned. Kitty nodded. "But what will those people in the hospital say if there's a bunch of ghosts arriving?" Spectra and Marina reflected. Then Spectra snapped her fingers. "Do you girls remember that day we almost took over Amity Park?" Ember and Kitty nodded. "Nobody sees the different between us and normal humans. So we can just go into the hospital." Spectra said. She looked at Skulker and Shadow. "Sorry guys, but you can't go with us." Marina said. Shadow pouted, and also Skulker did.

When they got into the atmosphere, Vlad woke up. His head leaded to Marina's right leg. He shoot intact with a jolt. "Holy fudge! I had such a weird dream.." he said when he laid his hand to his head. He looked at the others in the lil' rocket. Then he realized it wasn't a weird dream. These ghosts have saved him from the space. He looked at the right. "Want some water?" Marina said, a little bit awkward. "Thanks." He took the bottle and drink some. At the same time, he looked at Marina. He remember he cloned his self… but it didn't failed?

In silence the specter Speeder returned to the earth.

In Amity Park, in Fenton Works Jack was still upset about the stolen specter Speeder. "Honey, I'm sure the specter Speeder is back in a couple of days." Maddie said, in a try to comfort him. "Do you think?" Jack sniffed. "No."

Jack burst out in tears again for the 50th time that day. The same time, Jazz came home from school. "Hi honey, ho was school?" Maddie asked. "Fine. I'm free for this afternoon, can I go to the movie tonight?" "Of course."

"Of course not!" Ember said. "Skulker, we talked about this.

The gang was in front of the hospital in Amity Park. Skulker was forgotten he couldn't go into the hospital. He pouted. "Okay, then I'll go back into the ghost zone?" Ember blew a kiss hand to him. "I see you in Vlad's mansion, 'kay honey?" Skulker blew a kiss back. "See ya." His flying suit appeared, and he flied away. Ember sighed. "He's so cute." Marina sighed too, but their sigh was of impatience. "Can we please go on?" He poked at Vlad's head, what was supporting at her arm. Ember smiled. "Okay, chill." The crew, those Spectra, Marina, Kitty, Ember, Johnny and Vlad existed, walked into the hospital.

A young nurse with black hair and brown eyes walked to them. "Hello, can I help you?" she said. "Well," Marina started. "this is my eh.. Dad, and he was attacked by some… eeh.. Ghosts!" Marina said, and swayed wild with her arms.

"Okay, okay, miss, calm down." The nurse said. "Wait a second." She walked away, and when she came back, she had a stretcher at wheels. "Can you put him at this? Then I'll check if he's all right." She start walking with the stretcher, but Kitty jumped in front of it. "Wait, nurse. How do we can reach you?" The nurse smiled. "If you come back tomorrow, ask at the information desk to Yu. Got it?" She smiled. Kitty kicked Johnny's toes, because he was checking out Yu.

Johnny blushed. "Okay, then… we'll see you tomorrow!" Spectra said.

She shook Yu's hand. Marina and the rest of the gang did the same.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Marina said. Yu walked away with Vlad.

"Wait a second," Johnny said. "When the asteroid was there, the whole world knew Vlad Masters was Plasmius. How did she didn't know it?"

Ember fiddled at her hair. "You can thank my guitar. I blamed a lil' spell at this hospital." Marina did a high-five with Ember. "You go, girl." "What now?" Kitty asked. "Well, I guess we can go to Vlad's mansion. Cleaning up mess or something." Spectra said. "All right."

At Casper High, the trio had P.E. lessons. Paulina, Star and her crew trained for the try-out for next Friday. Dash, Kwan and the others played rugby. Danny, Sam and Tucker were throwing with a ball. "Yesterday I tried to overcome my fear for the hospital. So I drive to it with my scooter. There I saw Ember and those girls, and a other. I drive away so fast I could." Danny gasped. "Oh, fine. Again on with the Girls Night Out." Sam giggled. "Please leave Jazz home. She can't sing." Danny smiled. "All right. But please be focused, you two."

"Focused on what?" Elliot walked to the trio. "Eh.. On the test off science, tomorrow!" Tucker said. Elliot shrugged his shoulders, and walked to Mrs. Tetslaff, to find out where he could get the right size of shoes for the lessons.

"Fjoow!" The trio sighed in relief. "Tucker?" a female voice said, quite awkward. Tucker turned his head, and yes, there was Terry. "I just wanna say.. I'm sorry for that time in the cafeteria. I didn't wanna hurt you feelings. Can you forgive me?" she said, with puppy eyes. "Er, Well, shall we go to the cinema tonight?" "Okay," Terry smiled. "I'll go back to the cheer try out, 'kay? See you at 8.00 pm!" Tucker did the only child-dance. "All right! I've got a date! And I still wear my pants!" "Not anymore, tuckeroni!" Dash said. He throw the rugby ball to Tuckers shoulder. "Autsh!" he yelled. "Aw man, this hurt!"

"Baxter!" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled. "Give me one good reason for not sending you to the principal for throwing a arm from the bow." Dash scratched his head. "I'm the quarter back?" Mrs. Tetslaff rolled her eyes. "That's not funny. Just go." Dash pouted angrily. Then he walked away. "Miss, my shoulder really hurts."

"Fenton, go with Foley to the Nurse post."

So, Danny and Tucker went to the nurse post.

In the mansion of Vlad, Marina and the others looked their eyes out, because there were 6 sleeping rooms, 2 bathrooms, a library, a "plot room", and etc.

"Thank you for cleaning guys," Marina said. "I'll think I can handle it on my own from now on."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay, bye then." Johnny, Kitty and Shadow jumped into the ghost zone.

Ember stood in front of it. "Skulker are you coming?" she asked. "I'll be right behind you, hon." Skulker said. Marina was meanwhile setting Maddie free in the corridor. Skulker ran to Marina. "Do you really think you can handle it on your own?" "Yes. I mean, I'm Vlad's clone!" "Whatever. See ya." Skulker jumped after his girlfriend. "Well, and now?" Spectra asked. She was in her ghost form. "You can go back into the ghost zone," Marina said. "Nah. Bertrand is waiting, so if he must waiting longer, it doesn't matter." The girls both giggled. "But can I stay here? It's getting boring in the ghost zone." Marina rolled with her eyes. "I don't care, hey, it isn't my house!" They both burst out in laugh. "Well, there are 6 bedrooms, so the choice is yours."

"Here, a cold compress." The nurse said. "Thanks." Tucker said with a grimas of pain. "If it still hurts after school, you can come to the hospital."

"Okay. Thanks for the compress, nurse." Tucker said. "No thanks." Danny leaned to the door mail. "And ask for Alice, at the information desk, heh? Bye."

"All right, bye" Tucker stood op, and went with Danny to the P.E. lessons.

Vlad opened his eyes. Where was he? His hands felt a soft substance; just like those in a hospital. Silly!! He WAS in a hospital, and his clone saved him from outer space. He turned his head, and he looked into the face of Yu. "Hi Mr. Masters, are you all right?" She asked lively. "Uhm, yes, I guess.." He said awkward. "How did I came here? I don't remember it." Yu took a crutch and seat at it. "Well, your daughter said you were attacked by ghosts." When she said the words ghosts Vlad shivered. "That remind me to something… Ah, my head.." Yu took a little shovel, and a bucket with water. She dabbed the wet towel at Vlad's head. "Is this better?" she asked. "Yeah." After a few moments of silence, she stood up. "You know, your voice sounds quite similar to me. It reminds me to Voltaire's 'When You're Evil'." Vlad smiled. "Yeah, people say that often." Yu smiled too, awkward. "Well, I'm out for lunch, you can press at that button if you need me." And with that words, she walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What you want, Spectra?" Danny asked angrily. "What's the deal, fellow? I only came with Marina to look for Vlad." Spectra said annoyed. Her eyes glowed angrily red. "Vlad?" Danny said. "Vlad Plasmius?" Spectra took off her sun glasses. "To many questions, so little time, boy." She zapped Danny knock-out with an ecto-blast. She acquire her sunglasses, and walked to the main corridor, where Marina and Yu were talking. "Ah, there you are." Yu said. "Mr. Masters is in room 724, at the second floor." Sam was walked near them, with Tucker. "Pardon me, miss, but he was hurt today with PE lessons, and we must ask for nurse Jamie. "Jamie is not here, but you guys can come with me." Yu said. Sam looked at Spectra, and at Marina. Marina saw it, and she looked back with a evil look in her eyes. Sam gasped, because she remembered that view. The same view the she saw in Vlad's eyes. "Tucker!" Sam whispered. I'll search for Danny, 'kay?" Tucker frowned. "I'm not THAT far with my fear, and…" But Sam as gone. He mumped. "So, what's happened?" Yu asked, whereas they were walking. "Well, a bully threw a rugby ball to my shoulder, and now it's out the bowl." Yu drew a painfully face. "I can image that hurt." She took a mitella, and put it at Tucker. "So, here's a note from me, for your PE teacher. You can't play for a week. "Only one week!" Tucker shouted in vexation. Yu burst out in laugh. "I-I mean, A week? Darn it." Tucker replied his self. He blushed. Yu pinked a tear from her eyes. "Those teenagers… always funny." When they were walking to the helpdesk, Sam was searching for Danny. "Danny!" She screamed, when she saw her boyfriend knock-out lying in a janitor's room. "Sam?" he said weak. "Oh my god Danny, did Spectra this to you?" "Yeah.. And.. Vlad.. He's back." Danny's eyes fell dense.

"Vladdy!" Marina said. Vlad smiled, when he saw his clone and Spectra. "Hi.." "…Marina."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Marina blushed a bit. So this was her 'meeting' with Vlad. "Come sit here, Marina." Vlad said. He went to sit in his bed. "I-I don't know how to thank you for saving my life." He said. Marina raised an eyebrow. "Well, some money is never unwanted." She said ironically. Vlad frowned. "I'm a multi-millionaire." He sighed. "Well, I WAS that until I went into space… And reviled my true self." He sighed again. "Hey, you're made maybe a mistake, but hey…" She put her pointing finger in the air while she was talking. "Now you're not alone. You were 2 months ago, and… the past 20 years." She smirked. Vlad frowned. "You're mean." Marina glanced trough her lashes. "You can be mean too. You let me alone in your mansion for two whole months!" She sway wildly with her arms for the dramatically effects. Vlad smiled. "I made many failed clones of Daniel…" he stopped talking for the effect. "…But I cloned myself one times, and a miracle happened: A young female version of myself." She smiled proudly. Spectra was still in the door mail. She went invisible, and flied back to the ghost zone. "They have to talk about so man things," she thought.

SamI(L)DannyGoth says: Vlad s back! What to do?

Dannyghostboy says: yeah. Spectra said that.

Tucker DARN U DASH :- says: This isn't good.

SamI(L)DannyGoth says: Duh!

Tucker DARN U DASH :- says: '-.- How you mean 'pissed?'

SamI(L)DannyGoth says: WTF!?

Dannyghostboy says: Guys, relax. Maybe we can take a look at Vlad's mansion. I'm gonna do my Homework, see u ltr.

Tucker DARN U DASH :- says: I'm out too. Bye!

Sam rolled back at her desk chair. This was not good. Who knows what would happen… And than that girl in the hospital. And why was Spectra there? She put a hand at her head. So many questions, how earlier the headache started. Sam jumped at her bed, and when she lied on it, she rolled at her back. A few minutes later she was sleeping.

"No, are you serious!?" Marina yelled excited. "Oh my god…" she hiccupped.

"And it took you 2,5 months to take a cat?" Vlad nodded. Bump! Marina lied at the ground, while she was laughing. Man, that Vlad had such a bunch of funny stories. A pity he was in hospital. She stood up and swept the dust of her coat.

"Yu said you can go home if you're feeling well." After she finished her sense, Yu's head popped from the behind the door. "Oh, I see you two are fine." She said when she saw the amused faces of them. "Am I disturbing?" She asked. "No, no, c'mon in." Vlad said. Yu blushed. "Er… Can I do something for you guys?" she asked. "Ehm… No." Vlad and Marina said the same time. After they looked at each other confused, they burst out in laugh for the 100th time. "Well, it looks like you're fine, so you have my permission to go home." Yu smiled. "I'll go downstairs to the head, so I'll be back in a few minutes. She walked down the corridor. "So, what if you're home?" Marina asked, while she was looking at her nails. "Well, some evil plotting?" Marina grinned evilly.

"Knock knock." A female voice sing-songed. "Mr. Masters, Marina, I've got some very good news: You're fired from the hospital!" Vlad hugged Marina. They both smiled deviously, but Yu couldn't see it.

When Yu was gone, Marina stood up and put her hands at her hips. "Well, well, well, back to work, Vladdy." She whispered. Vlad grinned. "I see this clone didn't failed." Marina's assured expression weaked. "Would you please don't say such things." She said, quite sadly. Marina straightened her shoulders. "And, I'm the one who came up with the idea to save you." Vlad had an annoyed look at his face. "Well, get out of here quick." He stood up from the bed, and turned into ghost. Marina whistled. "My, I wonder how I would look in ghost form." Vlad smiled again. "Come, then we can go home." He took her arms, ready to fly away. "Hey, let me go!" Marina said suddenly. "Huh?" Vlad said confused. "I prefer to walk. I can handle it on my own." Marina drawed her arms back. Vlad frowned. "Don't be so rude, now come with me."

"NO!"

"COME!" Vlad yelled angry. Marina put her arms across each other. "Now that's the Vlad I wanna see." She said quite grinning. She took his hand. Vlad had still a confused look at his face. "Goin' home?" She asked. He nodded. He went invisible, and flied to their home.

"It was just like when I leaved." He said. "Mreow!" A voice said. Maddie popped out of under a table. "Maddie!" Vlad said. She jumped in his arms.

END.


End file.
